hay algo en tus ojos
by kokoro aishiteru
Summary: alicia despues de un año se da cuenta que esta enamorada de un hobre de ojos verdes
1. Chapter 1

alicia se encontraba sombre la proa tarareando una cancion se asomo asia el mar hciendo que el mar la salpicara sobre la cara el sol brillaba con resplandor pero ya estba canzada de el mar ya que hacia un a o que habia salido con su tripulacion hacia china.  
seguia perdida en el mar cuando depronto wonderland se cruzo en su mente como sera el tiempo aya? . . . bajo tierra . . . reflexiono para ella misma

**volvere antes de que tte des cuenta **

como echava de menos wonderland a la reyna blanca , el conejo blanco, la liebre de marzo, dee y dum pero sobre todo a el sombrerero ese loco que siempre creyo en ella incluso cuando nadie lo hacie el era . . . su mejor amigo . . .

alicia! un compa ero de la triplacion la llamo . ella no lo habia oido ya que estaba sumida en esos pensamientos sobre wonderland .preguntandose cuando volveria.  
alicia! la volvio a llamar esta vez con un poco de desesperacion ella voltio de mala gana dejando atras las fantacias y recuerdos sobre esa tierra de abajo

dos ojos y una enorme sonrisa con dientes aparecio frente a ella

alicia?

y desaparecio 


	2. Chapter 2

alicia ven con migo al comedor para desayunar, dijo un compa ero de tripulacion y el te tambien ? pregunto alicia con entuciasmo y una gran sonrisa

el hombre se echo a reir moviendo una ceja -si sr Kingsley el te tambien -la guio bajando las escaleras hasta el comedor y abrio las puertas . los dos se detubieron por un instante ya que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos alicia recordo que era la unica mujer del barco. oscar su compa ero la tomo del brazo y le dio una mirada dura a sus compa eros

mira alicia no les interesa es solo un viejo cuento que . . .

**las mujeres son de mala suerte en el barco ** termino de decir alicia yo se que piesa que estoy loco yo soy tu sabes estoy completamente loco dijo con toda seriedad - pero te contare un secreto que mi padre me dijo

oscar se inclina con una sonrisa - dimelo

*las mejores personas lo estan * dijo con una ironia

alicia bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras con un trapo oscar estaba tirado en una silla con un ojo negro y el labio todo sangrado

lo siento mucho , yo te dije que no tenias que hacerlo , no me imporaba en lo mas minimo -

alicia se encontaba desayunando ignorando un comentario de la tripulacion de que ella era una bruja sangrienta ella lo unico que hizo fue levantarse de su silla eh irse de ahy pero antes de salir oyo que le gritaban - ey bruja sangrienta voltea -

ante esto alicia se dio la vuelta y se direjio a uno de ellos disculpe se or, pero creo que yo estoy en un puesto superior al de usted yo soy el director de este viaje ya que a causa de mi padre es la aspiracion de que este viaje exista y yo no soy ninguna bruja como su mama

para entonces la tripulacion de hobres se habia vuelto como las cartas rojas de la reyna Iracebeth los tripulantes parecian echar humo ante esto alicia decidio darse la vuelta y salir de el comedor sin desayunar

penso impocibilidad numero 1 : una mujer puede ser mas lista que un hombre

- estas preparada para recivir tu leccion- desde atras alicia oyo que un hombre de la tripulacion venia hacia ella ante esto alicia solo hizo una mueca y cerro los ojos pero en eso oyo que habian golpeado a alguien y no era ella hacia que abrio los ojos y se sorprendio de ver a oscar golpeando al que la habia insultado pero en ese momento el otro arrojo a oscar fuera y entre 3 lo agararon para golpeorlo

impociblilidad 2: alicia no iva a desayunar hoy

alicia estaba de rodillas pidiendo le disculpas a oscar mientras ella trataba de curarle las heridas con el tapo ante esto oscar solo hacia unas muecas de dolor

no te preocupes , me guarde mi orgullo como hombre , por lo que gano la pelea ciaquier hombre que se meta con tigo se mete con migo -le dijo sonriendo anque parecia mas una mueca de dolor

3: el era un hombre de orgullo que no le gustaba perder

de pronto la sonrisa de oscar se transformo en otra cosa , tomo las manos de alicia los dos se miraron a los ojos y ahy alicia se dio cuenta que tenia los ojos verdes

alicia Kingsley, empezo a decir , alicia le vino el recuerdo de Hamish mentalmente se extremecio, oscar siguio - tu eres la mujer mas loca que eh conocido y me eh dado cuenta de que yo estoy locamente enamorado de ti ,y cuando regresemos a tierra firme me gustaria pedir fromalmente su mano en matrimonio . . .  
estas deacuerdo? alicia deslizo sus manos y retrocedio

estaba reproduciondo la ecena de Hamish queria correr de nuevo y llegar a wonderland pero como lo aria no podria tenia que enfrentarese . . .

- no lo hare -

4: estaba con un hombre que le gutaba la locura

los dos se miraron el uno al otro y la mano de oscar se dejo caer a los lados - que asi sea entonces- hubo una pausa antes de que oscar dijera - podria cambiar su respuesta una vez que estemos en inglaterra?

5: no me casare con ese hombre

entonces se puso a mirar sus ojos espera ** oscar me quiere por mi locura no , apesar de ella por que iva aquererlo yo ? busco las respuestas mientras veia esos ojos verdes entonces supo la respuesta. no eran los ojos que ella ahora sabia que amaba. . .

6: mi corazon es de otro par de ojos verdes


	3. Chapter 3

el viento de la noche era muy calido y suave. alicia estaba pensando en los acontecimientos del dia, habia comenzado una pelea antes del desayuno y mas tarde ese mismo dia habia rechazado la propuesta de su unico amigo sombre el matrimonio mmmm matrimonio yo no quiero casarme quiero ser libre de tener mis propias aventuras sin fin . . .

se puso de pie en la proa donde habia estado en la ma ana pero esta vez traia una hoja y una pluma. todas las noches desde que salio de inglaterra y wonderland se dedicaba a mandar un mensaje . alicia resaba por que alguno de sus mensajes llegaran a sus preciados amigos de wonderland. durante todo este tiempo ella se habia acostumbrado a esta rutina y al insonio que le provaba. pero a ella no le importaba eso le daba de cierto modo un escape a su querido wonderland.

Querido wonderland :

ultimamente las cosas estan muy complicadas aqui, estamos haciendo una nueva ronda, de vuelta a inglaterra desde china , con muchos tes raros . aunque nada de esto me interesa realmente. esta ma ana eh practicado 6 cosas impocibles antes de desayunar y todo comenzo con una pele a por un tonto hombre. y creo que perdi mi unico amigo de este mundo claro aprte de (absolem) que se llama oscar.  
ay amigos los echo mucho de menos me temo que estoy perdiendo mi muchosidad otra vez

creo que ninguno de ustedes a leido ninguna de mis cartas asi que tengo que confesar que ahora estoy segura de que eh echo una mala eleccion al quedarme aqui desearia averme quedado ahy te amo sinceramente.

campeona por siempre Alicia H.

alicia dejo se escribir , H! ? su nombre de soltera siempre avia sido Kingsley el nombre de su padre. porque abria escrito la sigla de Hightopp ? se quedo pensando un rato hasta que saco un frasco de vidrio de su vestido y cuidadosamente enrollo el papel para que pudiera caber en el frasco lo tapo y lo puso en su mano . beso el fraco y lo hizo rodar de su mano . ella cerro los ojos.

Alicia Hightopp Kingsley

sonaba muy dulce en su mente. aliciase subio a una cuerda del barco para poder admirar el paisaje la luz de la luna era su unica luz y eso le encantaba pero mas adelante vio que se acercaban muchas nuves se acercaban al barco . . . entonce oyo un ruido leve .

entonces su corazon dio un vuelco al ver una grieta de un rayo que cayo en el mar. alicia asustada dio unos pasos asi atras asiendo que cayera al agua.

Ali-

oyo una voz que medio grito su nombre antes de convertirse en sordos y aturdidos bajo el agua. ella solo se dejo llevar por las grandes olas que yacian del gran mar . contuvo el aliento lo mas que pudo . pero se le hizo impocible cuado el agua le entro en la garganta. alicia gritaba en silencio tratando de respirar un poco desdesperada busco la superficie pero era impocible parecia que estaba en lo mas profundo del mar . cuando estaba apunto de perder la conciencia alicia juro aver visto un par de ojos turquesas , frente a ella pero se desvanecieron, entonces vio una figura borrosa que venia asia ella , ella temia que fuera un tiburon , o peor aun un Jabberwocky, despues de eso solo vio negro . . .


End file.
